


Cat and Mouse

by Sian265



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU LOTR, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Some one is teasing poor Glorfindel, in the most delightful of ways.Written between 2003-2006





	Cat and Mouse

Cat and Mouse

Glorfindel slipped quietly into the full council room. Being late for the morning council was nothing new for the Balrog slayer, yet this morning he was especially tardy. As he took his seat he glanced up and caught the Chief Councilor's smirk. He childishly stuck his tongue out at Erestor, ignoring Elrond's glare. Glorfindel shifted around the stack of reports that lay in front of his seat on the table. As he shifted the papers around him, he saw a small note fall to the floor. Bending down, he picked up the note and opened it. Glorfindel slapped a hand over his mouth to contain his gasp. His breathing sped up and heat pooled in his groin; his leggings became tight and he knew his face was flushed scarlet. He looked quickly around to see if anyone was paying any attention to him, but all interest seemed to be on a rather long-winded advisor from Mirkwood. He looked back down at read the words penned in an unfamiliar hand. * I see you spread out before me; your body covered in sweat, muscles tightly clenched, and your face colored with arousal as I swallow your cock whole.*  
Glorfindel could barely contain himself and, as soon as the last councilor stopped speaking, he was out of his chair and heading for the door.   
"Glorfindel."  
Erestor's voice stopped him before he could make good his escape. He cursed under his breath as the cankerous Councilor approached him. He shifted his body, hoping that his arousal would escape the sharp-eyed Erestor. "What, Erestor?" He knew his tone was sharp but he felt ready to burst!   
"Are you well Seneschal?" Erestor inquired, coming to stand in front of the squirming Elda.  
"Yes, yes Erestor. I am fine. What is it you need?" Glorfindel looked down into Erestor dark gaze.   
"Nothing, Glorfindel. You just seemed uncomfortable during the meeting and I was concerned," Erestor replied before giving the Elda a slight smile and moving away.   
Glorfindel practically ran back to his quarters. Barely in and the door bared, his hands pulled at the lacing on his leggings. He sighed in relief as his hard arousal sprang free. It took only a few strokes of his hand, and the memory of the note, and he was spilling his seed upon the floor. Glorfindel looked down and groaned at the mess he made, and his head thumped as it hit the door behind him. *Who had sent that note?*  
************  
Glorfindel laughed as he dismounted. He and Asfaloth had enjoyed a morning ride, and the stallion was still feisty from the exertion. Glorfindel turned the horse over to a stable hand and made his way into the hall for breakfast. He greeted Elrond joyfully, the ride guaranteeing his fine mood. He took his usual seat across from Erestor, and greeted the Councilor with his fine humor. "Erestor, are you sure you should be out in the light of day? Will you not explode if exposed to sunlight?" Glorfindel laughed at his own joke and ignored the glare sent his way by the irritated Advisor.   
Later that day, Glorfindel whistled as he made his way to his quarters. He opened the door and spotted the small note lying on the floor. For a moment his heart sped up, remembering the last such missal. He picked up the paper and eagerly opened it. Glorfindel's mouth fell open and he quickly stepped back into the hall, glancing up and down the long corridor. He sighed sadly, for he did not see the any Elf that could have been the author of his note. Glorfindel shut the door behind him and moved over to sit on his bed, as he found his knees were not quite steady, and his hands shook as he read the note once more. * I watched you this morning. Watched as your powerful thighs gripped your horse's sides. I watched as your body thrust forward as you galloped across the fields. I wonder, would your thighs grip me as strongly. Would you thrust with such power as you rode me? Or better yet, how would I fit between your strong thighs as I thrust into your body again and again?*  
Glorfindel fell back upon the mattress and moaned. His hands, as with a will of their own, crept down and palmed his hard cock. He arched and groaned as he rubbed himself through his leggings. Glorfindel gave no thought to the time or his duties as he frantically shed his clothes. He lay back upon the bed and spread his legs wide. Drawing up his knees, he grasped his shaft and stroked slowly from root to tip. He smeared the pearly fluid that gathered on the tip, and changing hands, moved one lower while the other took over fisting his length. Glorfindel reached between his wide spread legs; his damp fingers circled his opening before thrusting deep. He cried out, and his fist moved faster on his arousal. Glorfindel twisted his fingers, arching off the bed as he hit his sweet spot over and over again. He exploded, shooting his seed over his stomach and chest. Gradually, his body clamed and his breathing slowed. * These notes were killing him! He had to find the author!*  
************  
Glorfindel scrambled, running along the halls quickly towards Erestor's office. He was late once again. The duty rosters were due in the Chief Councilors office on the first of the month. Who knew what Erestor would have to say about Glorfindel's tardiness, and facing the acid tongued Advisor was not how Glorfindel wanted to start his day. Glorfindel skidded to a halt, nervously smoothing down his tunic and straightening his hair. He peeked around the open door to the Advisor's office, shocked when he found it empty. Where was Erestor? This was not like the dark Elf. He should be standing, arms folded, awaiting Glorfindel with his usual scowl and arrogant comments. Glorfindel crept forward, almost expecting the Councilor to pop out and say ‘boo!' He looked around cautiously and sat the papers on the corner of the desk. Glorfindel groaned as he felt the papers fall from his hand to the floor, having missed the desk entirely. The Elda bent down and began picking up the dropped reports. His head snapped up at the clearing of a throat behind him, and he whacked his head sharply on the corner of the desk, and he let loose an especially dirty word.   
He whirled around and groaned. Of course it would have to be Erestor! "Councilor," he said, ignoring his position on the floor. "I was just dropping off the duty roosters for the monthly patrols."   
Erestor strolled forward, almost smirking as he stood over the Elda. "Yes, I can see that -- and on your knees, too. To what do I owe this most cherished wish?" Erestor took the papers Glorfindel held out to him and moved behind his desk to sit.   
Glorfindel glared at the smirking figure in black. "Funny," he said and climbed to his feet. "If you are quite through?" Glorfindel spun on his heel and made to exist the room. Erestor's voice stopped him at the door.   
"Glorfindel, are you feeling all right?" Erestor asked.  
Surprised, Glorfindel turned back around to face the Councilor. "Yes, I am fine, Erestor. Why do you ask?"   
Erestor only shrugged and answered calmly. "You just seem a bit distracted lately."  
Glorfindel frowned. He *had* been distracted, he thought. Distracted by the constant state of arousal those mysterious notes had caused. He wasn't even aware that he left Erestor's office without answering the Advisor. Glorfindel retuned to his own office near the barracks and wondered when the writer would strike again. He awaited the next tidbit with equal amounts anxiety and eagerness. Who was it? That quandary had kept him awake almost as much as his constantly hard cock.   
At dinner, Glorfindel sat ignoring the feast laid out before him. It had been three frustrating, note-free days. Glorfindel wondered if his admirer had forgotten him. He had to admit, at least, to himself that he would miss the erotic little notes.   
Glorfindel ignored all the curious glances sent his way; he was even unaware of the dark gaze that followed him as he left the hall and made his way to the gardens.   
Glorfindel wandered aimlessly through the fragrant foliage. He dismissed one Elf after another as his mysterious admirer. He just could not imagine who had penned such stirring words. He tried to think back on whom he had run into each preceding day before receiving a note, but the list was just too long and the possibilities too numerous.  
Finally, after exhausting himself, he made his way back to his quarters. As he rounded the corner, he spied a darkly clad figure sliding something under the door to his room. Quickly, Glorfindel stepped back behind a corner and glanced around; he almost gasped aloud at the identity of the figure. Erestor! What was the Advisor doing near his door this time of the night? Glorfindel watched silently as Erestor crept away. Glorfindel eyed his closed door carefully, sure that the Councilor had been up to no good. Seeing nothing suspicious, he opened the door.   
That was when he spotted it! A small folded note lay on the floor, obviously slid under the closed door. Glorfindel picked up the note and, with trembling fingers, opened it. * I almost took you right then. On your knees, legs spread-- such a temptation you were. I could see myself kneeling behind you, oiled cock posed to thrust home. *  
Glorfindel gulped and brought the note to his lips. He swore he could smell Erestor's scent on the parchment. Now he knew who had been sending him the dirty little notes. He would have never expected the stoic cold Advisor as his note writer. Glorfindel continued to ponder this development as he made ready for bed. Should he confront Erestor? What would he say to him? Glorfindel had always found the Advisor coldly beautiful, but Erestor had never, to his knowledge, taken a lover. At least, none that he knew of, and the Advisor never played at the other courting games that were played out nightly in the Hall of Fire. Erestor had never given Glorfindel any indication that he was interested in him as a lover. In fact, it was the opposite impression; Glorfindel had more often than not been on the receiving end of some of Erestor's nastiest comments.  
Little rest did Glorfindel find that night. The next day, he avoided Erestor as much as possible. And though he did not see the dark-haired councilor that day, he did find himself thinking about Erestor all day long. Full red lips enticed him, and the thought of Erestor's midnight colored tresses spread out across his pillows was a lovely image in the Elda's mind. Glorfindel could imagine those dark eyes burning into his own.   
All day, while he attempted his duties, images of Erestor spread out before him, or he under the Councilor dominated his thoughts. Glorfindel was consistently hard and aroused. At the evening meal, he purposely ignored the Councilor. That was until he happened to look up for just a moment to see a utensil disappearing into that succulent mouth. He watched, mesmerized, as Erestor licked at the fork and almost drooled when the utensil was lifted once again and sucked between full red lips. Glorfindel shifted in his seat, he grew harder the longer he watched those lips. Blinking as the fork was sat down finally, he found himself raising his eyes to met Erestor's. His mouth fell open as the Advisor winked at him and stood from his seat, stepping away from the table. Glorfindel could only watch, stunned, as Erestor walked out of the room.   
Glorfindel moaned as he lifted the newest note from the floor. He closed his door and sat down, knowing from previous experience that Erestor's words had the power to make him weak in the knees. He stared down at the words and still shook despite the firm seat under him. * Were you imaging it was your cock sliding in and out of my mouth? Have you grown tired of imagining?* Glorfindel bit his lips to hold in the groan building in his throat. Erestor was trying to kill him! Had he grown tired of imagining? Yes! He had also grown quite sick of his own hand. Glorfindel tossed the note on his bed and strode determinedly to the door and out of his room. He did not knock he simple opened Erestor's door and entered the room. Glorfindel came to a dead stop at the vision that awaited him.   
There Imladris' Chief Councilor lay, like some decadent offering for the Valar, nude, and adorned only by the red of his lips and nipples. Glorfindel stared into those bewitching black eyes and felt well and truly caught.  
"About time," Erestor purred and licked his lips.  
Fin


End file.
